tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vernan's Journal
Vernan's Journal is a book added by the mod Falskaar. It chronicles the experiments and life of the necromancer Vernan. Contents I have finally done it! I have located the long lost daedric artefact known as the dream crystals. However, I have run into a problem... There is some kind of protective magic shielding them from our world. They are useless to me in this state. Luckily for me, my recently expeditions into the magics of necromancy have allowed me to meet some pertinent individuals. I will show them the crystals and see if they will help me decode the magics within. I have shown the crystals to by companions, and they are eager as I am to unlock the magics within. There are five crystals, so I will be keeping one, and we will be sending off the other to various groups. Not only must we do this quickly, but we must keep them separate. If they fall into the wrong hands, I will never be able to use them. The incantations on them are tricky, but I have faith that we will be able to remove them soon enough. It is then that I will be able to utilize them. I am not yet sure for what, but I will come up with something. Perhaps to boost my necromancy. An undead servant? Can you imagine the joy in that. Someone to clean up after you, serve you meals, and give you a hand. Without having to feed or care for them, or any worry for their happiness. I can't see why any wouldn't want such a thing. Or perhaps even a boost to the local guard. Imagine the power in numbers of having an army of the undead at your disposal. That would certainly help settle the conflict in this land. We shall find a use, I am sure of it. The research goes well. we have broken the seal on one crystal! I am close to decoding my own as well. we make good progress. I have moved my research into a small cavern behind the priory. The others are made uneasy whenever I express interest in such artifacts, or the study of the undead. I am unsure why. They seem overcautious in their endeavors. This angers me greatly, they are throwing away so much potential. The world could be changed by these magics, and the study of such arts. Why they must cast negative stigmas on them I do not understand. Regardless, I will show them. I will unlock the magic of the crystals myself, and I will show them how helpful it can be! I will soon return to Volkrund keep. There I may begin the practice of using the crystals as we break each seal. I am very excited to use them as they have already shown great effects. Mind control, Adjustment, and even manipulation of the world around the user. Such power must not be wasted. I will not allow it to be wasted. In-Game Vernan's Journal page 1.jpg Vernan's Journal page 2.jpg Vernan's Journal page 3.jpg Vernan's Journal page 4.jpg Vernan's Journal page 5.jpg Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Items Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Books